Past and Present
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Hiccup has never liked his birthdays, as they seemed like just any other day and it never made him feel special. Yet, being a hero he's in for a huge surprise that he never would have expected. Takes place before and after the first movie. In Honor of Hiccup's Leap Year Birthday.


**Author's Note:**** Today is a special day, Today is February 29, a Leap year. And in celebration of this I decided to do a special story in Celebration of Hiccup's Birthday. Yes, Hiccup was born on February 29, this was confirmed in the book, so I decided to match it with the movie series. Plus, I feel as if this is a story that never really was explored. We never knew how Hiccup's birthdays were like before the movie, nor how it ended up changing after the movie. This is a some what interpretation. **

**I've been working on this story all month long, and believe me it took time and struggle as this occupied my time. I postponed writing the final chapter of "Collateral Damage" just to finish this one. I'll be getting back to that ASAP. I literally finished the rough draft of this story just a few hours into the start of the 28th. And I spent all day editing it. I admit this could have gone better and be written better but this is the best I can do. I hope it's good and I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to do this as a long shot instead of splitting it into two chapters just as it fit the style I was aiming at. Any way I won't keep you, enjoy. **

A long yawn escaped Hiccup's mouth as he slowly started to awake from his restful sleep. Eyes still closed the teen sat up in bed, raising his arms up and stretching them to get the blood flowing. His small hands came up to his eyes, rubbing them and slowly opening. Morning had come, signaling a new day for him to enjoy, well, he would actually like to sleep some more but couldn't since he's up not. Sadly, not much would be accomplished just lying in bed today, no matter how much he wanted to just sleep in, after all he was entitled to it today, wasn't he?

Swinging his feet over he planted both of them on the ground, slipping on his boots before standing up. It was time to face another day in the village of Berk, another day of being ignored, and getting in others way and being berated for anything he does wrong, which happens to be anything. Today was just more of the same thing, talk about some birthday, right?

Oh, did Hiccup forget to say that today is his 15th birthday?

Well The teen's birthday happens to be a rather sore subject. Normally on Berk a birthday is celebrated amongst friends and family, to honor the day Odin made it possible for one to exist. Everyone rejoicing in celebration and overall joy, especially having had survived another year of Dragon attacks…Yet, that's not how Hiccup feels.

Walking downstairs Hiccup wasn't surprised to find the house empty, his father long gone to tend to his chief duties. Hiccup couldn't help but shake his head with a despondent sigh, "Just like last year… and the year before that…and before that one and so one."

Hiccup decided to eat at his home for today, instead of going to the great hall. He didn't want to risk starting his day off on a sour note, so might as well just eat in the safety of his own home. Moments later he started to eat some bread, his mind started to wander some, sighing sadly as the subject of today came to mind. Every year on his birthday his father would be gone from the house right before he woke up. Not even greeting him or saying, "Happy Birthday". Truth be told, Hiccup is used to this, although part of him wished his father could be here. It would make things less lonely… As it was a bitter reminder of how he always feels every day on Berk. One shouldn't have to feel like this, but he does. He could remember a time when he was much younger, he would always go downstairs, excited for it to be his birthday. His dad always there with a bright smile on his face, enveloping him into a large hug before spending the day together.

So many years ago, … Such happy memories, but Hiccup should have known they wouldn't last. If he would have known, then he would have cherished every single second. At some point, Stoick got busier, and Hiccup started becoming a nuisance in the village. Their relationship starting to become strain, to the point where they hardly talked to one another. Still Hiccup kept up some hope in him that things were too damaged. Yet, one fateful year on his birthday Hiccup came down all excited, only to find his dad not there. Confused he went out to look for him, when he found him Stoick said he had important duties to attend to couldn't afford any spare time at all. This saddened him a lot as he had to be by himself. Sadly, he tried to stay up until his father got home when night came, but couldn't and fell aleep in a chair waiting. He woke up in his bed, and the issue was never spoken of again. After that every year Hiccup would always come down on his Birthday to find his dad not there, which always left him disappointed. It started to become a new tradition in his books, with today being no exception.

Deciding not to dwell on it Hiccup finished his breakfast and headed out for the day, pretty sure on how it would go. Mainly since it happened every year.

Exiting his home Hiccup started down the long hill in which his home stood on top of. Berk, like usual, is bustling with activity as the Vikings that live here are busy tending to whatever duties they may have. Some wheeling around carts of wood or food, some guards patrolling and the rest fixing up damages to their homes as a result of a previous dragon attack. Usually in times like this Hiccup would always stay out of their way, not wanting to accidentally do something that would get him yelled at or the like. Unfortunately for him, trouble like that always seem to follow.

"Out of the way!" a villager shouted at the teen, prompting him to move back to watch said villager walk by, moving a large cart filled with wood.

"Move it!" Another shouted at Hiccup, causing him to stumble forward to avoid another villager from walking into him. "Stay out of the way!" the villager shouted at Hiccup once more as he went on his way.

"Sorry," Hiccup said in a low voice as he hurriedly moved forward, trying to make sure he is out of the way. Once in the clear Hiccup couldn't help but sigh at this. It's bad enough his dad no longer gives him the time of day, but everyone in the village treats him like he's always in the way. Of course, having to deal with this for years Hiccup has built up a tolerance at it, but every now and then there would be chips in the armor. Yet, he couldn't show this at all, mostly because Vikings aren't supposed to show fear or weakness. Sadly, Hiccup isn't a normal Viking, Hel he may not be a Viking in general, which is why he feels like an Outcast in his own village. What can he do to be accepted by them?

He shouldn't dwell on these thoughts as it would make him more depressed. Pushing those negative thoughts out of his mind he decided to head to the forge, the one place he knew he would find solace. Not only that, but Gobber is there, and his mentor could always bring a smile to the teen's face on his birthday. He was actually looking forward to seeing him, as he quickly hurried to the forge. Most reason for his haste was hype, yet there was another reason as to why he's trying to hurry. His head looked around, checking his surroundings, almost as if he was looking for someone. If he could avoid a certain someone then things could be fine…yet the Gods seem to be cruel to the boy, especially during his birthday.

"Arg!" Hiccup cried out as a strong arm wrapped around his head, trapping him in a head lock. Someone much stronger has him, and Hiccup knew he is screwed now.

"Hey there baby cuz," Snotlout said in a smug tone. "In a hurry, are you?"

"S-Snotlout…let go," Hiccup tried to pry his cousin's arm off, but like every other time this happened, the buffer teen is a lot stronger than him, meaning he's stuck.

"No way, you know it's tradition, right?" Snotlout let out a left, and effortlessly pulled his cousin along, holding the headlock still. Hiccup had no choice but to follow along, but it didn't mean he didn't stop struggling to get free.

Snotlout smiled to himself as he dragged his cousin behind a few houses, where no one would be able to see them. Not like it would matter, as it wasn't like anyone would stop what is to come. Once behind the tall homes Snotlout then thrust his cousin forward, Hiccup stumbling, but is caught by something… Well not as much as something but someone… Well a better term is two someone's. "Hold him," Snotlout said.

"Of course," Ruffnut nodded as she and her brother grabbed Hiccup by the arms and wedged both of them behind his back, keeping him standing and unable to move or escape.

"No going anywhere Hiccup, just take what's coming to you like a man," Tuffnut commented with glee.

"Come on you guys, can't we not go through this again!?" Hiccup grunted as he tried to free his arms to no avail. Grunting as his wedged arms started to ache, but his captors didn't seem to care.

"Why mess with tradition?" Snotlout smirked as he gently punched his hand, cracking the knuckles. "So, baby cuz, how old are you this year?"

Hiccup mentally sigh, fully knowing that Snotlout knew the answer to that question. He just asks that to rub more salt into the wound. Normally Hiccup wouldn't answer, but from past experiences he knew that never ended well. He would be beaten on until he said it, so why fight it, "I'm fifteen, you know that."

"Oh no, I don't think so. In matter of fact, you're still three years old," Snotlout laughed hysterically, which prompted the Twins to laugh as well.

"Wow, you're really big for a three-year-old," Tuffnut commented, yet the others weren't sure if he was joking or not.

Oh, did Hiccup forget to mention that he was born on February 29… On a leap year? Once every four years it would be his birthday officially. Normally his birthday would be celebrated on the first of March when it wasn't a leap year. So technically as of now Snotlout was right as Hiccup is 3 years old. Still he stood by his stance at being fifteen and knew what was coming. "Snotlout, you know how old I am, why do we have to do this every year?"

"Because it's still fun for us," Ruffnut responded.

"Yup…and if you insist by saying your fifteen, then that mean you get fifteen strikes," he smirked darkly, cracking his knuckles more. "Keep him steady."

The twins nodded and re-gripped Hiccup, who struggled again on reaction. Every year Snotlout and the Twins would hunt Hiccup down, no matter where he would be, and give him a yearly beating to celebrate another year he managed to stay alive. They say it's to help toughen him up, but Hiccup knew they did this for fun and their own amusement. Every year he would struggle, thinking he would always get a chance to escape, but with every year his pursuers would get stronger than him and be able to keep him in place. So, Hiccup wouldn't have any choice but to take it.

*Thud!*

Snotlout's fist reared back and launched forward, striking Hiccup in the belly, all the wind being knocked out of his lungs as a huge gasp left his mouth, "One!" the Twins counted.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud*

"Two, three, four!" the twins counted as Snotlout delivered the next few punches to Hiccup's stomach, never changing the spots. They knew to hit him in a place that would mostly be covered up all the time, knowing Hiccup would be too self-conscious or humiliated to show anyone his bruises. This made things perfect as they could do this without consequence, not like any would come to befall them as a result.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine!" the Twins cheered out as the next few hits were delivered. An intolerable pain now radiated through Hiccup's belly with every single strike. It robbed him of much needed air he needed, but when it seems like he would be able to breathe properly the next punch would rob him of that once more. Already he felt weak in the legs as he could barely hold himself up. Thankfully he couldn't make a sound as the air is repeatedly robbed from him.

*Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud* *Thud!*

"Ten, eleven, twelve, Thirteen, fourteen!" the twins counted, nearing the end. Snotlout smirked as he is enjoying this greatly. He always enjoyed whaling on his cousin like this as it always did bring a smile to his face. It wasn't like he just pick on his own cousin to do this to at random, it's just that Hiccup is the runt of the age group and it's only the common thing to do. It's tradition and he is going to uphold this. He knew he was nearing the end of the beating and decided to increase the force of the blows.

*Thud!*

"Fifteen!" Snotlout said lastly, pulling his fist back one last time and kissing it. "And one to grow on… Literally."

*THUD!*

Snotlout delivered one last punch, using all of his might. Hiccup's eyes burst open as it just felt like the pain just double from that one strike alone. "Ugh!" he coughed out silently from feeling that last strike. It was then both of Hiccup's arms were released, causing the boy to fall to the ground, clutching his belly and curling up into a ball of agony. He struggled to breath, producing coughs and wheezing as his airways tried to clear up.

"That was fun, cuz, I so totally look forward to next year," Snotlout Gave a laugh as he stepped over the down teen and started to walk off with the twins.

"Happy Birthday!" the twins commented before high fiving each other.

"Yeah Happy Birthday!" Snotlout gave one last laugh before the trio left, leaving Hiccup in his curled-up ball of misery.

"Gasp!" Hiccup finally was able to breathe again after about ten seconds, sucking in the much-needed air his lungs desired. It helped ease the pain, as it got his mind off of it for a moment only to return. Causing his eyes to squeeze shut and grit his teeth. All he could do is endure the pain and wait for it all the pass. Part of him wished someone would come by and find him, hopefully to help, but another part of him feared it. The last thing he needed was to become a laughingstock for getting beaten on his birthday. Plus, tears threaten to fall, something huge thing he needed to avoid doing, especially at his age. No, Hiccup would do the same thing he does every year when Snotlout gave him his year beating.

He would stay on the ground and wait for it to pass, no matter how long it took.

…...

After an undetermined amount of time Hiccup managed to stand up, still wincing as pain radiated from his aching belly. A quick look underneath his tunic showed a large bruise forming, a painful reminded that will last a few days. Trying to suppress a wince Hiccup managed to walk off and head towards the forge. Thankfully the pain had managed to be reduced to tolerable levels so he couldn't show it was bothering him. And with his tunic covering it no one would see it, not like it would matter anyway. He would do his best to keep going on like nothing had happened.

Once at the forge he walked in, seeing his mentor hard at work hammering a sword, "Hey Gobber."

"Hiccup!" the blacksmith responded back with a large smile, stopping his work to go over and bring his apprentice in for a hug. "Happy birthday lad!"

Hiccup grunted and winced as his bruised belly pressed against Gobbers. Thankfully, or not, Gobber seemed to squeeze his body hard, and making up for the choked-up grunts escaping his mouth, "G-Gobber…too tight!"

"Oh sorry," he put the boy down and dusted his clothes. "What brings you? Couldn't wait for your gift, could you?"

"Well partially," Hiccup said as he took off his vest and reached for his apron. Even though he wasn't well liked in the village, the teen could always rely on Gobber to help brighten up his day. He happens to be the only one to greet him on his birthday and make him feel not alone. Plus, it helped fill the empty void his father once took up. Still, Hiccup wouldn't let him know that, he's too proud to admit something like that, "Also catching up on some work."

Gobber looked back at his apprentice in surprise, seeing that he is ready for work, "Working on your birthday? Why?"

"Well nothing much is going on; besides I love it here," Hiccup responded, adverting eye contact as he could easily give away the real reason for being there.

Still, despite not looking at the boy square in the eye, the Blacksmith knew the truth. Every year for a while Hiccup would come to the forge to work on his birthday. It was only because the lad had no one to celebrate his special day. In the past Stoick would always be there to celebrate the boy's birthday but he had noticed the chief's absence from Hiccup's life on a regular basis. He wouldn't interfere with the father and son's life as it wasn't really his business but the least he can do is try and make Hiccup feel somewhat happen on his birthday. So, for the time being he decided to let the excuse go and move onto something that will bring a smile to his face.

"Before you start," Gobber went to one of the shelves and picked up a wrapped-up parcel. Turning to Hiccup he held it out, "Happy Birthday."

Hiccup smiled as he saw the gift and happily accepted it. He always looked forward to Gobber's gifts as they were the only ones he received at all. Well he would sometimes get some from his father, but Gobber was the only one to understand his interests and give him something he truly enjoyed. For his thirteenth birthday Gobber surprised him big time by giving him the back room, which was deemed his work-space. Hiccup was stunned and forever grateful that he was given a place of his own to work and come up with the various ideas and inventions that were floating around in his head. In the beginning Hiccup protested it was way too much, but Gobber insisted saying that his apprentice needed space of his own to grow his mind.

"Thank you," Hiccup said, unwrapping the thick paper, eyes widening as a small leather-bound notebook is now in his hands. "Whoa…"

Gobber smiled, enjoying the look on his apprentice's face. He loved the boy like he was his own son and was glad to see that joyful smile on his face. "Figured you would want a new one, after you accidentally dropped yours into the ocean."

Hiccup winced nervously, "Yeah…how clumsy of me." Remembering previously of what happened to his old notebook. It falling into the ocean was partially true, although he didn't drop it. One day he was sitting at the docks, sketching the sea stacks, when Snotlout found him. Taking the notebook away his cousin made fun of him for his hobby. Hiccup tried to get it back but that ended with a punch to his chest. Snotlout had said he should man up and do something Viking like before tossing the book into the water, devastating Hiccup big time as there was no way in saving it as it sunk into the water. When Gobber asked what happened to it, he made up the excuse that he dropped it in the water…which he knew his mentor didn't buy but thankfully the issue wasn't pressed.

"Thank you Gobber, I love it," Hiccup smiled, as he hasn't been able to draw for a while and is able to resume once more.

"I knew you would," Gobber went back to his anvil to resume hammering. He gave his apprentice one more look as he picked up his hammer, "Don't let anyone deter you from what you enjoy. They just don't see how special you are."

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at that, loving how Gobber knew what to say to make him feel good about himself. "Thank you," he went to put his new notebook up before he started to help out. Even though things didn't start off the way he wanted it to be, at least things should be normal from here on out.

"Hiccup?" a familiar voice called out, making said boy stiffen as he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Dad," he said, looking up and seeing his father just outside the forge. He is surprised to see him here, expecting the man to be busy with his duties. To say he's surprised is an understatement. Still, he moved in closer to him, the two standing mere feet apart as an awkward silence filled the air.

Neither one of them knew what to say, nor if they should say something first. Stoick grunted a bit, being the first to speak, "Um…Happy Birthday son."

"Thanks," Hiccup responded, knowing it wasn't as genuine as he had wanted it to be, but was glad to have heard it. "You weren't at home when I woke."

"I had duties to tend to…you know how it is," Stoick responded back, fully knowing this wasn't going as well as he wanted it to. He got a small break during his work and found himself near the forge. He saw his son there and decided to at least greet him, he didn't expect things to turn out this awkward. Part of him should have just kept walking and saved this encounter for later, even though there wouldn't have been another one chance for the day.

"That I do," Hiccup nodded, as both of them looked to the side, none of them say anything nor looking at one another. It was the more natural response from the two of them, and sadly they preferred it like that.

Gobber on the other hand saw the exchange and sighed, putting his hammer down and walking over to the two. Standing in between them, he looked at each of them, rubbing a hand on his face. Why couldn't they say what is really on their minds? It would make things a whole lot easier, maybe a little push would help.

Placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder he then started to speak to Stoick. "Hiccup would like to say he missed you today but understands your commitment to the village. Yet, still hopes you can make time for him later on today."

He looked at the two again, seeing as that did nothing but continued on.

Gobber then leaned towards Stoick, looking over at Hiccup. "Stoick wants to say, that he wanted to be there when you woke up but without him the village would be thrown into turmoil, but he'll try better in the future. If he cannot, well he hopes you can forgive him."

"Well…I see I've taken up too much of your time, I should get back to work," Stoick suddenly said.

"Yeah, you do that," Hiccup responded in a low tone, sadden yet glad the conversation is over with. Without any further word Stoick Gave his son a nod before turning and walking off, Hiccup watching him get smaller the more he walked.

Gobber on the other hand smacked his face, thankfully with his actual hand. Sighing in irritation he looked over at his apprentice, "You know it would be a lot easier on yourself if you would have said something."

Hiccup sighed as he decided to get to work, grabbing a nearby sword that needed sharpening. "Gobber you know more than I do that it would never work out. My dad is never big on feelings, last thing I need is for him to be disappointed for voicing a concern that isn't considered Viking like."

"How would you know that if you haven't tried?" Gobber asked as he resumed his duties.

"Because I know how this'll go, he'll just give me the same disappointed scowl he makes whenever I do something wrong. And talking about our emotions is a big one." He then cleared his throat, and gruffing it up, trying his best to imitate his father's voice. "Hiccup, if I told you once I'll tell you again, Vikings don't show fear or weakness, and showing emotion is a huge weakness!"

"You're thinking about it wrong, you're his son I'm sure he'll understand," Gobber tried to convince, even though it wasn't working as he thought.

"I don't have to, if it wasn't for us living together, we would practically be strangers."

"Either way you can be honest with me Hiccup," Gobber asked, just wanting that for right now. It was best the boy express his emotions to someone at least, it would do him good.

Hiccup sighed as he started sharpening the sword in silence, a lot of thoughts going through his head. That's another thing he loved about Gobber, he didn't have to worry about being himself around the man. He never judged him for his actions or for just needing someone to talk to. If there was anyone in the village he trusted it was his mentor.

"I just don't know what went wrong, I mean we were close when I was small…well smaller," He pulled the sword off the grindstone to inspect it. "Then one day, that was it he and I well hardly speak to one another. I do admit I miss how he was there for me on my birthday. Nowadays I hardly even get a glimpse of him. And when we do talk there is a fifty, fifty chance it's not something condescending towards me."

"Just try and talk to him lad, there's no harm in that," Gobber finished hammering and inspected the metal, but made sure to keep giving Hiccup eye contact. "Besides if he's as disappointed as you say, there's no way you can go down any further than you are now."

"Thank you for that, it makes me feel so much better," Hiccup sarcastically responded, giving a deadpanned expression.

"Anything to help," Gobber smiled, ignoring the sarcasm. He then saw Hiccup still giving him the look, sighing. "When have I ever been wrong? Take my advice lad, you'll never know if it'll work unless you try."

"I know how it'll go, you know how it'll go, besides, I've had five birthdays so far like this, and I'm not complaining," Hiccup tried to drop the subject as he went to grab another weapon to sharpen. Looking up he saw Gobber giving him an "Oh really" expression. "Ok, I may be complaining some but I'm fine, really."

Gobber sighed, knowing how stubborn his apprentice is and knows that he didn't want to discuss this anymore. It's alright, he will respect the lad's wishes for the time being. "Alright, but at least consider what I told you."

"Alright," he nodded but is silent for a moment. "Still, thanks."

"Anytime Hiccup," Gobber nodded as he resumed his work, as well as Hiccup.

…

Hours passed as the day went on as normal, Hiccup working at the forge all day long. He took time for lunch, this time going to the Great Hall, and once again getting the same cold expressions and being ignored, the same thing he endures every day. Thankfully, Snotlout and the Twins didn't do anything else, but it was hard enough when every now and then the bruise on his belly flared up, causing him to wince. Thankfully he was able to keep it hidden from Gobber, although Hiccup suspected that he knew all along but didn't say anything. His mentor always had a knack for finding out how he was injured from all the bullying he experienced. Maybe it was because of his birthday but either way Hiccup was glad to have his space respected.

Eventually the day came to a close as the sun had set and the moon stood high up in the air. Thankfully there seemed to be signs of a storm coming, meaning they didn't have to worry about any Dragon attacks. Would be hard for a dragon to breathe fire only for it to be doused out. After putting the fire in the forge out Hiccup said bye to Gobber and headed home, as there wasn't really much for him to do, and besides he stayed longer than needed to and he was getting tired. All he had to do is trek up the hill in which his house is on, leaving him a bit out of breath but ok.

"Dad?" Hiccup called out as he had entered the house, finding it dark and empty. Realization sunk in that his father wasn't there as a response isn't heard, that and the fire in the brazier was cold, and looked like it hadn't been lit since the morning. Sighing, Hiccup then went about putting a couple of logs in the pit and lighting them, flames sprouting and lighting up the house from it darken state. "Another night alone."

Hiccup should have expected this, mainly because not only does this seem to happen on his birthday but mostly every other night. His father never is home when he is, once again leaving him by himself in the empty home. At times Hiccup was ok with this, mainly since it reduced his chances of being chastised or lectured for doing something wrong or avoid an awkward conversation with the man. Still, at times Hiccup doesn't like being alone at times. He has no friends, no family, not even his father to be with. Just Gobber, but it would be too selfish of him to take up much more of his time as he has other things to do than hang out with a teen. He has gotten used to it, but even loneliness can get to him at times. Still he would forge on like how he has done for the last few years.

Grabbing a fish from a nearby basket Hiccup set it to roast over the fire. Being quiet the whole time he let it cook, taking out his new notebook and looking it over. He smiled as he flipped through the new pages, glad to know that he could sketch and draw once more. Drawing happens to be a passion of his but wasn't really that much liked around Berk. The only one who would do it were kids, and some adults that were part of important jobs around town. It is a hobby he loves and wouldn't give it up for anything and would be grateful to Gobber for allowing him to continue. Only this time he'll make sure Snotlout doesn't get his hands on it.

After the fish is cooked Hiccup ate in silence, getting his fill before heading upstairs to his loft. He left the fire going, for when his father came, so the man didn't have to relight it. Using a candle for extra light he made his way to his room, ready for some sleep. Both eyes rose in surprise upon entering his private sanctuary, and found a note placed on his bed, along with a wrapped-up item. Walking closer to his bed he placed the candle on the bedside table, taking the note in hand and sitting down. Under the glow of the fire his eyes scanned the paper.

_Hiccup_

_I won't be in till late, important meeting at the Great Hall. _

_I left your gift on your bed, axes and swords may not be up to your speed so maybe this will work. _

_-Dad_

Hiccup sighed as he put the note aside, another typical thing of his father to do. Still, he wasn't upset, and he wouldn't be sad. He always spent nights alone, always asleep when his dad came home, sometimes waking up hearing his loud steps. He didn't fret, he would just go back to sleep and things would repeat itself. Not always the same way, but similar. He wouldn't complain, mostly as it could go wrong. He remembered Gobber's advice in talking to his dad, but it wouldn't be tonight. Maybe not for a long while.

Looking back, he reached and picked up the wrapped-up item. His hand caressed the hide covered cloth, feeling the indentations the item gave off, showing it was long, and vertical. Carefully unwrapping it, both eyes rose as a dagger is revealed. This is something Hiccup wasn't expecting at all. It was no secret that Hiccup happened to be really weak, something that interfered with him wielding any kind of weapons. He could still carry them, or else how could he sharpen them at the forge? Either way, this dagger seemed to be…perfect.

Overall it measured about ten inches in length, the blade being about six inches long, and the leather binded handle being four inches. His fingers gently ran across the blade, hairs rising upon feeling the sharpness, but thankfully not cutting him. His hand perfectly enclosed around the handle, gripping it perfectly. There is some weight to it but is light enough for him to properly wield it correctly.

It was no secret that his father had stressed Hiccup enough to never go outside of the house unarmed, in case of a dragon attack. Not like he was likely to kill one, mostly as a precaution. And since He can't carry a sword or axe, this must have been a better option, and to be honest Hiccup was pleased with this. He wasn't as much of a fan of weapons but this he could work with. Plus, now if he needed to cut any twigs or anything of the like he has something sharp to use. And luckily, it's small enough to slide onto his belt.

"Wow dad, you got a gift right for once," Hiccup said to himself with a smile.

Deciding it was best to rest, Hiccup put the knife down next to the candle and got up to change for bed. A moment later he got into bed and got comfy. Lying on his side he then blew out the flame on the candle, plunging the room into darkness. "Another year, another birthday down…same as any other day…can't wait till next year," he said, the last bit in a sarcastic tone.

Making sure he is comfy Hiccup closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to dreamland. Now fifteen years old, and ready for another year of the same thing.

…...

Light peered into Hiccup's room, through the open window as the rays shined down upon the teen. Both closed eyes scrunched up to lessen the brightness. Part of him wanted to sleep some more but the sun is already waking him up and once Hiccup is awake in the morning it's usually useless trying to go back to sleep. It was either the sun or Toothless who wants to go flying. Groaning the teen sat up in bed, wiping the remaining sleep from his eyes before pulling the blanket aside and bringing his legs off the bed and onto the ground.

*Thud*

*Clank*

Two different sounds were made as one organic foot is planted onto the ground, followed by a heavy metal one, squeaking some as weight is applied to it. Hiccup had gone to bed with his prosthetic on again, even though he was advised to remove it before bed. Well, Hiccup was tried last night and forgot to take it off, still it saved time on putting it on. A smile on his face as he remembered what today is, and for once he-

"Ack!" A black mass came over and licked the human all over the face, clearly happy to see him awake. "Toothless come on, you know that doesn't come out."

The Night Fury backed off some and sat down in front of his rider, a smile on his face. A warble left his mouth, _"What? I've been waiting for a long while."_

"I see you're happy today, well so am I, do you remember what today is, bud?" Hiccup asked, receiving a nod in return. "That's right, and for once in my life I know it won't go bad, because I have you to spend it with."

Today happens to be Hiccup's birthday, although this wasn't just any birthday it is February 29th, his actual leap year birthday. He's sixteen today… Well actually he's technically four years old, but thankfully that never sticks. He's one more year closer to being a man, and with the recent events Hiccup didn't have to worry about his future. It has been a few months since his battle with the Red Death, and Hiccup being held as a hero. Life for him changed for the better, he has friends, his father trying to be there for him, and he's being accepted by everyone.

Still, despite being accepted he wasn't expecting much on his birthday. It's going to be just like any other day, but the good news is that he won't be alone. He has Toothless with him, and he plans on spending the whole day flying with his best friend, he actually looked forward to it. He even had a bit of trouble falling asleep because of the excitement. Getting up he stretched, "Ok boy, let's get some breakfast first before we get to flying." Toothless nodded as he waited for his rider to get ready for the day.

A few minutes later Hiccup walked down the stairs, yawning as he reached the floor. He turned towards the brazier but froze as something unexpected came into his view. "Morning son!" Stoick's cheerful voice hit the teen's ears, who stood there completely dumbfounded.

"D-Dad?" Hiccup said as he was then enveloped into a warm embrace, in which he is lifted off the ground.

"Happy Birthday, son!" Stoick spoke with a large smile.

"Ugh…ugh, Dad…air!" Hiccup managed to shout out

"Oh sorry," he put his son down, and is now able to breathe.

Once composed enough Hiccup held a look of disbelief, "Um dad, not that I'm ungrateful or rude, but why are you here?"

"Can't I wish my son a happy birthday?" Stoick responded back but is also slowly getting as to why he was asked this. And he is right as Hiccup didn't say anything and gave a look of "you know what I mean". Sighing Stoick then motioned to the table, which already had breakfast ready. "Sit down son."

"Um, ok," he nodded and went over to take his seat. He was also surprised to see the food already made, and his plate served. He then saw that his father had brought a basket of fish for Toothless and placed it down in front of him. The Night Fury smiled as he began eating.

Stoick sighed as he went and took his seat, seeing his son's eyes were on him, wanting an explanation. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hiccup's eyes rose, clearly not expecting that, nor knew the reason for that. "Why?"

Stoick leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, "I'm sorry for all your previous birthdays, and how I wasn't there enough for you. I can't honestly imagine what all that time alone could have been for you. I know I had a village to run, and I picked that over you… But it's inexcusable. You're my son, and my first priority… Yet, all those years I left you alone and didn't make you feel special especially today…is terrible. I know I've done a lot of wrong to you in the past, and I really want to make that up to you. And truth be told, being here as you woke up on your birthday, hopefully, would be a good start. That is, I hope it is."

"D-Dad…I…I really don't know what to say," Hiccup responded lowly, honestly not sure what to say next to follow this. He was completely taken by surprised to find him still here waiting for him. True after becoming a hero his father tried to be a different man. Having heart to heart conversations and allowing him to be emotional about certain things. Something he was weary about it initially but eventually saw that the man was being serious about it. And now, hearing that his dad wanted to make up everything to him for his birthday floored his mind. His mouth opened but is beaten to the punch.

"It may not be much, but I hope you actually consider this a first step of me showing how sorry I am," Stoick ended as a silence filled the house. Hiccup looked at his him in silence, even Toothless stopped eating and is looking at them. What happened next completely surprised the chief. He watched Hiccup get up, go around the table and the hug him. Stoick is taken back at this, not expecting this, but slowly overcame the surprise and wrapped his arms around his son. "Hiccup-"

"Thank you…dad…this is all I need," Hiccup's voice started to break up, but he managed to keep his composure. He had thought about it and didn't know how to respond to his father. That is until he realized actions speak louder than words and a simple hug came to mind.

"Thank you," Stoick said as he held the embrace for a while long, feeling a bit better.

A bit later they finished eating, which was done in complete silence. It wasn't a bad silence, but quite the opposite. Nothing had to be said as they had already expressed how they were feeling, both having smiles on their face.

"Thanks for breakfast dad," Hiccup said.

"Of course, any plans for today?" Stoick asked, curious as to how Hiccup would spend his birthday.

"Maybe just fly around and the like?" Hiccup shrugged. It's all he had to say.

Stoick nodded, "Sounds good, just remember something. Since it's a special day you have the day off from the academy and forge."

"What?" Hiccup responded in surprised, not expecting this at all.

"You heard me," Stoick answered with a smile. "You shouldn't be working on a day like this. Take the day off and do what you like. And before you say anything Gobber made sure for me to tell you that he doesn't want you around the forge, unless it's for getting your gift."

"But-"

"No buts, just go and have fun, you've earned it," Stoick said with a smile, in which Hiccup couldn't help but return. He enjoyed when his father is friendly like this. He could always be himself and not worry about doing anything wrong. Which happens a lot less. "I'm sorry if we can't spend some more time together but I have some work to do."

"Dad it's fine, I know the village needs you," Hiccup sighed, sometimes things never change, but in all honesty he's fine completely truthfully.

"Not that son, just need time to get your gift ready."

"Gift? Dad just being here was enough for me, honest," Hiccup protested, glad to have not been alone when waking up but is surprised that there is more. He didn't really want much as he wasn't as much of a materialistic person. He does have a few possessions, but it was enough for the time being.

"Consider that the second part, just let me do this son, that's all I ask." Stoick asked, not that he needed his kid's permission, but it would be best if he didn't protest this at all.

"Alright dad, you actually have me curious now," Hiccup sat up. "Besides this day can't get any weirder than it already has." He didn't see his father's smile on his face, clearly knowing something the teen didn't. "Come on bud, let's go See Gobber and get his gift," Hiccup called to his dragon, who warbled back and followed his human as he headed for the door.

"See you later Hiccup!" Stoick called.

"See you later dad!" Hiccup waved.

…...

When Hiccup said that the day couldn't get weirder, he actually meant it. What happened next is something he never expected at all.

"Hey Hiccup, Happy Birthday!" A random villager called out to the one-legged teen.

"Um… Thank you!" Hiccup returned in surprise, giving a wave back as he walked down the path from his home.

"Happy Birthday Hiccup!" Another villager called out as they passed by.

"Thanks?" Hiccup returned again, clearly dumbfounded as to what's going on. More and more villagers were greeting him and saying Happy Birthday to him, all of them cheerful and genuine in their greetings. Normally on his birthday he would get usual ire and sometimes rude comments, but this is completely unexpected. Did the whole village know it's his birthday? Did his father have something to do with this? No, he couldn't have, could he?

Either way Hiccup wasn't one for attention, he would always shy away and want to be invisible whenever all eyes were on him. Frankly, that always happened in the past whenever he did something wrong. Case in point the night attack when he shot down Toothless and caused one of the towers to fall because of one of the Monstrous Nightmares. Everyone was watching him as his dad chastised him. Even with this positive attention it still made the teen feel the same, but a part of him was glad at this.

It took a bit longer than usual to get to the forge, hearing all the greetings and returning them but he managed to reach the small building. Sighing in relief as he had some reprieve from the greets, he walked in and found his mentor. "Morning Gobber."

"Hiccup!" The Blacksmith turned from organizing the weapons in the forge and walked over to his apprentice. Hiccup braced himself as he was taken into a bone crushing hug, just like with dad earlier. "Happy Birthday lad!"

"Thanks…Gobber," Hiccup grunted from the hug, but thankfully it didn't last long as he was let go, allowing him to blow a sigh of relief.

"How are you today lad?"

"Well…pretty good actually," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Although it has been weird."

"Weird? Like how?" Gobber gave a confused raised eyebrow.

"Well for one thing, everyone is greeting me and suddenly knows it's my birthday," Hiccup turned and looked out towards the village, seeing it bustling with life. A few of the villagers saw him and gave a wave, which Hiccup returned before sighing. "It's just…completely random to me."

"Well you're a big deal here Hiccup," Gobber got closer to his apprentice, placing a comforting hand onto the boy's shoulder. "After all you have done for the village, it's only completely natural for them to take notice to ya."

"That I understand…but it pales in comparison to what else happened," turning he looked up at his mentor, gaze softened into one of disbelief. "My dad was actually there when I woke up today, he actually told me Happy Birthday."

A smile slowly formed on Gobber's face, "Did he? I bet you were thrilled at that."

"I was actually, and also confused. I actually thought it was going to be just me and Toothless today," the Night Fury cooed as he is petted by his rider. "I actually thought today was going to be just like the other days before."

"It just goes to show that past experiences can never predict the future," Gobber laughed. "Speaking of which, as I clearly recall I told your father to tell you that you're not to step foot in this forge unless it was to get your gift, and I'm suspecting that's the reason why you're here."

Hiccup nodded, "Yes, actually. For once I'm just going to seize the day and fly around."

"Good, good," Gobber said as he went over to a basket and opened it. "This gift is more like for you and Toothless."

"Oh, really?" Both human and dragon tilted their heads in curiosity.

A moment later Gobber produced a big leather satchel of some kind. Hiccup stayed silent as Gobber went over to Toothless, "Hold still," he then fixed the bag to the harness. A minute later he stepped back, the bag now hung by the neck, in front of the right foot stirrup. It didn't give off any discomfort to Toothless as he moved around a bit but didn't make any kind of noise. He seemed to warble in approval.

"I knew it would fit," Gobber said as he looked over at Hiccup. "Here's a saddle bag, whenever you're going on a long trip or need to carry supplies just stash them in this and you'll be good."

"Wow, I never even thought of that," Hiccup smiled as he got a better look at the bag. It's light brown, made from high quality leather for durability, it even has the Berk crest embroidered on it. It's large, perfect for storing a lot of items, but also it wouldn't interfere with them flying. "It's perfect Gobber, thanks!"

"Of course, lad, I'm glad to make your day," Gobber smiled, enjoying seeing that smile on the boy's face. The Blacksmith was glad to see him in such a great mood today, and to think it took almost dying to gain the respect of everyone in the village. Even though it shouldn't have come down to that. Either way Gobber knew that Hiccup's day would be getting a lot better, especially later tonight. "Off with you now, go have fun."

"Ok, Gobber thank you again," Hiccup nodded as he ushered Toothless along outside the forge. He mounted his dragon, opened the tail fin and the two flew off into the air.

…...

For the next hour Hiccup and Toothless flew high into the air, low against the tides of the oceans and even through the many sea stacks. Hiccup's exhilarating cries echoed in the sky as he and Toothless went fast. The two performing the many tricks they have come to master. Like Hiccup jumping over one of the cliffs and letting the momentum carry him over to land on Toothless' back. Another is going really high up into the air and then the two free falling down together. The wind hitting Hiccup's face, as the adrenaline poured through his body, enough to make him shake from excitement. Even though the two of them have done things like this many times, today's maneuvers felt way better than usual.

Soon even the two, despite their youth, needed a rest and there was only one place they knew that was good for that. In moments they were back at Berk, descending down at the Cove. Toothless' paws hit the ground and Hiccup let out a triumphed shout before jumping off.

"That was amazing bud!" Hiccup smiled as he started to stretch.

"_That it was, I feel as if I could go on longer," _Toothless warbled back, even though his rider wouldn't understand. The Night Fury walked over to the small body of water to drink from it.

Hiccup then came sitting down next to his dragon, giving him a few pets. "Man, this day has been nothing like I expected. It's actually…great!"

Toothless finished drinking and looked at his rider, raising an eye, _"Isn't that how all your days go?"_

Hiccup continued on, "Man, it just shows how much things have changed. I mean before we met, my Birthdays have been normal days, well as normal as one can get. I was looking forward to have at least one friend to not make it lonely, but to my surprised this is beyond expectations." He said with a smile.

"_Well, I'm happy for you," _Toothless warbled.

"Well, what should we do- Ack!" Hiccup grunted as a thick arm wrapped around his head, hoisting him up to his feet. Toothless looked back in surprise but stopped as he saw the cause.

"Hey there, Baby, cuz, Happy Birthday," Snotlout said as he's the one who grabbed Hiccup.

Hiccup's heart started to race, and body trembled as he heard his cousin's voice. Panic started to swell up as he knew the twins wouldn't be far behind, and just like every other year he knew what this meant. His body reacted on his own as he struggled to get free. Snotlout frowned as he found Hiccup struggling in his grip, raising an eye he then let him go, watching as he stumbled back a bit.

Luckily, Hiccup managed to stay on his feet as Toothless moved behind to catch him. Once his balance is regained, he looked in front of him. "Hiccup, you ok?" Astrid's familiar voice followed.

Looking before him Hiccup saw that everyone is here, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the Twins and their dragons… All of them giving him curious looks. "Um… What?"

"Dude, you looked freaked," Tuffnut commented. "What got you all jumpy?"

"Um…uh…n-nothing…it's nothing," Hiccup stammered out, a bit confused now that nothing happened, and decided to go along with it.

"That didn't look like nothing," Fishlegs commented next. "You seemed pretty freaked when Snotlout grabbed you."

"Maybe the idiot surprised him," Ruffnut responded.

"Hey!" Tuffnut and Snotlout both said at the same time.

"Not you, bro," Ruff rolled her eyes.

"it's nothing guys seriously," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He had to quickly change the topic, "So, what brings you?"

Everyone still felt that something was off but decided not to press it any further because of the day. Astrid was the first to move in closer and hug Hiccup, "Happy Birthday Dragon boy."

"Happy Birthday Hiccup!" Fishlegs joined in as well, bringing a smile to the one-legged teen's face.

"Thanks, you won't believe how many of those I've been hearing today."

"Well who can blame them, you're a big deal Hiccup. It may have taken a while but you finally proved yourself cuz," Snotlout responded, draping his arm around his cousin's shoulders, which made him uneasy once more, and not going unnoticed. "Seriously what is with you?"

"Maybe it's because of the yearly beatings we always gave him," Ruffnut said, making everything go quiet as all eyes were on her, even the dragons.

"What!?" Astrid and Fishlegs shouted, even the dragons warbled out.

"Oh…yeah I remember now," Tuffnut said. "How we would always use to hold him down and how Snotlout would always give him a punch for every year he is at the time."

"Oh…." Snotlout trailed off as it all was coming back to him. His teeth grit in nervousness as he adverted eye contact with everyone else, especially Hiccup.

Even Hookfang gave his rider a dirty look, huffing out smoke from his nostrils, _"I outta burn you here and now." _

"_It's not worth it," _Toothless warbled. _"It's Hiccup's special day from what I am told. Don't make it bad." _

"_Fine" _Hookfang seethed.

"That is just wrong," Fishlegs shook his head.

"How could you!" Astrid shouted out at the trio. "You ganged up on Hiccup and beat him?!"

"It was Snotlout's idea!" Ruffnut said as she and her brother pointed at said teen.

"You two said it would be hilarious!" Snotlout complained back as a small shouting match happened between the riders.

Hiccup stood off to the side, watching this happen. Part of him was glad that there was no beating of any kind, yet now is sadden that his friends are arguing. Once again, he would have to be the voice of reason here. Looking over at Toothless, he gave a pet, "Bud, get their attention."

He nodded, reared his head back and sucking in some air before letting it all out, "RRRRWWWWAAAARRRRR!"

Instantly all chatter stopped as they cringed upon feeling the hot breath of the Night Fury hit them. They covered their ears as they were in close proximity of the roar. This went on for a few more seconds before Toothless finished, shaking his head as a result.

"Thank you, bud," Hiccup said before addressing his friends. "Now, I don't want anyone to say anything until I finish what I have to say. Now Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff it's alright, I forgive you. Nope don't say anything. It's in the past now, I was just startled as a reminder popped into my mind when Snotlout grabbed me. It's ok."

Hiccup really meant that. After waking up from his small coma and being accepted by everyone Hiccup gave everyone a second change, meaning a clean slate. That also extended towards any misgivings that happened like the yearly beating he would receive. He could already see his words were having an effect as the twins and Snotlout were relaxing at this. He then turned to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Now I know you two think it's not right that they are getting let off easily but believe me I don't mind. And I appreciate you standing up for me, but please, can we drop the issue. For the first time in ever, my birthday is good, and I want to keep it like that, please?"

Astrid and Fishlegs sighed but nodded with a smile. They knew Hiccup was telling the truth as he would never lie to them. As good as it would feel to rip a new one into Snotlout, Astrid's own words, they would respect their leader's wishes. "Ok," They both said.

"Thank you," He said to them all.

"Still, I feel a sense of injustice here, what we did left its marks," Tuffnut said, as he wrapped an arm around his sister, "It can't go unpunished…so Hiccup, as a Birthday Gift, Ruffnut and I allow you to givr us one free hit!"

"Don't rope me into your stupid idea," Ruff took her brother's arm off of her, giving him a scowl.

"Fine, just me," Tuffnut raised his head up and closed his eyes, "Come on Hiccup, let me have it."

"I'm not going to hit you Tuffnut," Hiccup said in surprise, not expecting that one. All in all, it would be wrong of him to do so, even if given willingly.

"Come on, one free shot, just give it to me!" Tuff kept protesting.

"Hiccup if you don't want that free hit can I take it?" Snotlout cracked his knuckles, wanting to take a swing at the male twin.

"No one is hitting anyone," Hiccup protested. "There's no need."

"Please, don't make me beg, hit me and make this injustice right!" Tuffnut pleaded, getting on his knees and moving towards Hiccup. What came next is what the male twin wanted, but not exactly how he wanted it to be. Toothless came up from behind, raised his tail up and smacked Tuffnut on the back of the head, knocking him down and his helmet off, "OOF...Thank you!"

Everyone laughed at that as Hiccup petted Toothless, "Wasn't necessary but thanks bud."

"So, Hiccup, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Astrid asked, trying to get things back to the original topic at hand.

"Not really much, just mostly flying, why?" Hiccup asked.

"How do you feel about us joining you? There's plenty of stuff to do especially off island."

Hiccup thought about this for a moment. For a while he had thought it was going to be just him and Toothless this day, yet now he has even more people wanting to be with him today, something he would have never expected before. This is actually sounding appealing to Hiccup as a smile appeared on his face. This day keeps on having more surprises for his Birthday, good ones in fact. "Sure, sounds great!"

"Awesome," she responded.

"Wow, nice bag," Fishlegs commented upon seeing it, everyone else noticing.

"Yeah, gift from Gobber," Hiccup announced. "Let me just go home and pack up a couple of things then we can head out," Hiccup declared as everyone agreed. They mounted their dragons, with a bit of reluctance from Hookfang, but they soon were off.

…...

Many hours passed as Hiccup and his friends spent the day with one another. Once they had supplies, they all flew off island. They held many contests between one another, more for fun instead of wagering anything. Tricks, races, and tag were played for hours. They then stopped on Dragon Island for some lunch, starting up a fire and catching some fish to cook. They all sat around the fire with their dragons and talked, laughs were made as they had a great time. To Hiccup this felt like any other day, but better. He didn't have any responsibilities to tend to, nor had to worry about any enemies after them. A day he hardly looked forward to for years was actually turning out to be one of the best days of his life. Hiccup had thought there couldn't have been anything better…boy was he wrong.

The sun was starting to set, and Hiccup had wanted to head back, yet for some reason his friends kept ushering him to stay for a bit longer. Not sure what is going on, and he didn't want to leave them by their selves Hiccup stayed with them. By the time they did leave, they managed to return back home just as the last bit of the sun disappeared, leaving all of Berk in darkness. Yet upon landing Hiccup was surprised to see the streets deserted, no one, not never the nighttime patrols were out.

"Huh, I wonder where everyone is," Hiccup questioned.

"No idea, but hey no big deal," Snotlout shrugged.

"No big deal? Are you serious?" Hiccup asked.

His comment was ignored as Fishlegs spoke, "I'm hungry why don't we head to the Great Hall."

"Yeah, it is dinner time, maybe that's where they are," Astrid commented. "Come on let's go."

"Um… Ok?" Hiccup said as he questioningly followed his friends up the large steps, dragons in tow. Those minutes were spent in silence. Once at the massive doors, all his friends were out in front of him as they open the doors. Hiccup couldn't have sworn he heard some whispers that quickly quieted down. He couldn't see as much as his friends were still in front of him, but soon they cleared as both eyes widen.

"**Surprise**!" many voices shouted out in greeting once Hiccup appeared. Before the one-legged teen happens to be all of Berk's Vikings inside the Great Hall along with the dragons.

"W-What…What's going on!?" Hiccup asked out loud as he's confused. Apparently, his friends must have been in on this as they turned towards him and clapped with smiles on their faces as well. He said nothing and stayed in place, not sure what to do as all attention is on him.

Thankfully, he saw his father walking forward through the crowd and to his side, a large smile on his face. Clasping his large hand on his son's back Stoick gently ushered him further, "Surprised huh?"

"D-Dad, what is this?" Hiccup managed to ask.

"It's a party for you son." Stoick gestured towards everyone.

"B-But why?" Hiccup stammered out as he walked alongside his father towards the center of the Great Hall. Still bewildered at everything, as Toothless followed right behind.

"Well son…it's a combination of an apology and a thank you," Stoick responded, that only the two of them could hear. Before Hiccup could even ask, they arrived at the center of the hall, stepping up on the platform and facing everyone that is present. Hiccup is embarrassed beyond belief as this is a lot to take in and he doesn't like having all the attention on him. Still he stayed quiet as this is a kind gesture and doesn't want to ruin it, also it helped that Toothless sat faithfully by his side. "Welcome, everyone as we celebrate the day in which my son was born on! The day in question may seem a bit odd, but either way it only makes him that more special!"

There was another round of applause and approving roars from the dragons present.

Stoick quieted them down after a moment and spoke again, looking down at his son with pride in his eyes. "Not only is this just a celebration of my son's birth…but it's also a thank you from all of us. Because Hiccup, if it wasn't for you, I know for sure that a whole lot of us wouldn't be here today."

This was true now that Hiccup thought about it. If he hadn't befriended Toothless, then he wouldn't have saw how amazing dragons were, nor would he have found out the real reason why they terrorize their home. The war would have still been going on and more lives would have been lost as a result. One of those lives could have been his own father, the way he was obsessing with the Dragon's nest.

Stoick placed both hands on his son's shoulders, smiling really wide. "So, Hiccup, today not only do we celebrate your birthday…we celebrate all you've done for us." Gobber came over with two mugs filled with ale and handed them over to the two. Stoick then held his mug up into the air, and everyone joined. "To Hiccup!"

"**To Hiccup!" **Everyone shouted, even the Dragons roared in unison. They all start drinking.

"Let the celebration begin!" Stoick announced, getting another cheer from everyone. Hiccup smiled as the attention is now off of him, and drank from his mug, both eyes widen as he suddenly coughed as an overpowering taste hit his tongue. Some of it went down his throat but kept coughing for a few more seconds and got a few pats on the back from his dad. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah…dad, this isn't the watered-down stuff," Hiccup said. Usually the teens were allowed to drink ale, but it was mostly watered down as they weren't deemed grown up enough to drink the heavier stuff. Hiccup initially thought he got the wrong mug.

"Aye, I figured you deserved it, just for tonight though," Stoick smiled. He got an uneasy smile in return, which only made the chief laugh, "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

"Thanks," Hiccup said as he put his mug down, but then looked back up. "Dad, you know this party isn't necessary."

"It is Hiccup, because everything I said is true, as we all owe you so much…and you too Toothless," Stoick said, giving the Night Fury a few pets, which the dragon cooed at. He then looked back at his son. "Plus, we all know we've done you wrong in the past."

"Dad, I've told you, I've forgiven everyone for all that, they didn't need to throw me a party to prove that," Hiccup responded back, trying to be understanding.

"I know son…but mostly this is also a huge apology from me-No just let me speak," Stoick said, cutting his son off as he saw him open his mouth. "I've been a bad parent these last few years. I know I have said this before, but It feels as if I need to say it again. I should have never neglected you, especially on your birthday. No excuse can ever make up for what I've done… Especially when I disowned you. I let my anger get the best of me, and my obsession with the dragons' nest mixed with it. If I would have listened to you back, then…well…maybe you could have still kept your leg."

"Dad, that wasn't your fault," Hiccup responded softly. Knowing his father blames himself for Hiccup losing his leg. "I know it was a high price to pay but the turn out was for the best."

"Still, I had a hand in it, you nearly dying shouldn't have made me realize how much you mean to me. I've been trying to change these last few months and I'm glad for it as I finally got to know you, the true you. This Is how I should have been all those years ago instead… all I ask is for your forgiveness on this."

"Dad…you never needed my forgiveness," Hiccup said, smiling, knowing this is all genuine.

"Well, mainly because I was so busy planning this that I don't have a gift for you," Stoick responded back a bit in guilt. He may have said he was busy with his gift earlier, but in all honesty, it was a cover up to set up the party, which took most of the day.

"Dad, like earlier, you being home for me today…and this party is more than you can ever give me. I really appreciate it," Hiccup responded with every ounce of honesty in his body. He really didn't need much, and he certainly got more than he was expecting today and is content.

"You really mean that, don't you?" Stoick asked in disbelief. Honestly can't believe how selfless his son is being right now. He couldn't believe how blinded he was to his son's true character for all these years, and it only made the chief regret his earlier actions even more. The smile on his face got wider as he took his son into a hug, which was returned. The chief didn't care if anyone saw this display of affection, he loves his right now and wanted to express it. After a moment he broke it, "Go on son, enjoy your party."

"Ok, thank you dad," Hiccup nodded as he stepped off the platform, actually a bit hyped for the party. As soon as he did, he got many pats on the head and shoulders from the villagers, all of them wishing him a happy birthday once more. Hiccup endured it, and politely returned the greetings. Even a few dragons got up close and nuzzled him. Hiccup laughed at this and gave a few of them a few scratches on the chin. Eventually he and Toothless arrived at the table he and his friend would usually occupy. He found them already seated with some food served. They all waved him over as he sat down at the table.

"Surprised cuz?" Snotlout asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah I was," Hiccup nodded as a plate full of lamb and chicken is placed in front of him.

"Here you go, I thought I'd best serve you since you would be busy," Fishlegs commented.

"Thanks," Hiccup said as he picked up some chicken and took a bite out of it. "I guess I know why you guys were trying to keep me out longer."

"Yeah, the chief told us to keep you off the island until sunset," Astrid commented happily. "Wasn't easy when initially planning but we were relieved when you agreed to let us hang out with you."

"Wait why didn't we know about this?" Tuffnut asked.

"All you said is that we had to keep Hiccup busy for a while," Ruffnut confirmed with her brother.

"Because you two mutton heads would have spilled the beans," Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Oh, clever," Ruff nodded in agreement. "Tuff would most definitely do that."

"Hey, you would too!" Tuffnut argued.

"You could never keep a secret either," she argued back.

"Yes, I could," the male twin folded his arms. "I never told you about how I accidentally tore the tail off of our stuff yak."

"You what!" Ruff shouted in surprise. "How did you rip the tail off?!"

"Hey, who told you?" Tuffnut responded in curiosity.

The other laugh at this, mostly as it was entertaining, also it was good that they didn't escalate the fight as much as they did. Hiccup jumped a bit as he felt another arm wrap around his body, pulling him into an embrace, "Enjoying yourself lad?"

"Gobber!" Hiccup turned to see it was his mentor, who has a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, I am, yet I'm assuming you were in on this as well."

"Of course, but as much as I wanted to tell ya, I couldn't, orders from your father," He smiled.

"Either way, thank you, and for your gift, it came in handy today," Hiccup responded, as lugging around supplies earlier was much easier with the saddle bag, and the best thing was that Toothless didn't complain about it. Another plus.

"Of course, lad, I knew it would come in handy for ya," Gobber responded by ruffling the teen's hair. "So how does it feel being sixteen?"

"Technically Gobber, Little Hiccup here is only four years old," Snotlout made a playful jab, which got some laughs from everyone, even Hiccup himself.

"You know that won't stick," the one-legged teen responded.

"But it's fun to bring it up," his cousin responded.

They all laughed as they continued on with the festivities. The feast, as usual, is always divine, plus all the adults started downing the hard ale, which all the teens, except Hiccup, weren't allowed to partake. Stoick was really serious about letting his son do it just this once. After a while, the tables were pushed to the side as some dancing took place. Hiccup sat this out as he wasn't as good of a dancer at all but enjoyed watching everything. The dragons also seemed to enjoy this activity as well as some bobbed their heads along to the music that played. Hours passed, thus proving Vikings can throw one Hel of a party, but things were slowly starting to wind down as most had called it quits for the night, mainly since most of them would have to wake up earlier for their duties.

Stoick too decided to call it a night, and once the chief did the party was deemed over with. All the fires in the great hall were slowly put out and what was left of the food is put up for tomorrow. Hiccup had bid his friends a goodnight before leaving with his father and Toothless back home. The trio were starting to feel that nights events catching up with them as they stepped through the door. Partying could always wear them down, and tonight wasn't an exception.

After walking in Stoick expected his son to head upstairs for bed but was surprised, "Um…dad?"

The chief turned to face his son, who is standing by the bottom of the stairs, "Yes, Hiccup?"

"Well…uh…I…" Hiccup had trouble saying as he rubbed the back of his head. He had trouble saying it but thankfully his dad gave him all the time he needed. "Thank you…for everything today. I can truly say this has been one of the best days of my life."

"_Hey!" _Toothless warbled with narrowed eyes, almost as if taking offense to that.

"Bud, I said ONE of the best days of my life," Hiccup clarified as he petted his dragon, which seemed to settle him down.

"I'm glad you had a good time son," Stoick smiled. "Like I said, I hope this is a good step forward on-"

"Dad," Hiccup cut off. "I told you, it's ok. You've done so much for me today, and I really appreciate it."

Stoick nodded at this, feeling a bit better now, "Thank you son."

"Of course, dad," Hiccup said as he let out a yawn, today's activity now starting to catch up with him.

Stoick chuckled at this, "And I see you worn yourself out. Get some sleep son."

"Ok dad," he started to make his way up the stairs, followed by Toothless. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

"Bed son," Stoick motioned with a smile, knowing his son wouldn't go up without being reminded, but was glad at that last remark.

Footsteps were heard and soon Hiccup was in his room, stretching his arms as he let out another yawn. He jerked a bit as Toothless nudged him some before he started licking at him. Hiccup laughed a bit, "Ok, ok boy I get it, it was a great day as well," he petted his dragon, who cooed at the attention. "Man, today was something I truly wasn't expecting. Talk about a complete turnaround from last year."

It was all true, Hiccup couldn't believe how much things have changed since after being declared a hero. His birthday now becoming a big thing to everyone. Despite not wanting that much attention, Hiccup kind of liked it. He wasn't alone at all as he literally had all of Berk with him today. He can honestly say that this birthday beats all of his previous one's hands down. Still, he overdid it as his body started to get tired once more and decided to just go to sleep.

"Ok boy, time for bed," Hiccup gave one last pat before he went to change. Toothless nodded as he went to his stone slab and curled up on it, blowing some fire down on it before lying down. A moment later Hiccup got in his bed, letting out another yawn as he got comfortable. "Goodnight Toothless."

The Night Furry let out a warble in confirmation.

Hiccup then closed his eyes and was asleep in moments, the day's events replaying in his mind as a smile graced his face. Knowing there was no more having to expect it just being any ordinary day, well ordinary days nowadays were still a blast.

Either way, Hiccup couldn't wait till his Birthday next Year.

END

_**Author's Note: Hope you liked. Once again this could have been better but I tried as it took me a month to write. Either way this is the end result and I'm feeling proud of it. Leave a review and tell me how I did. I feel as if this story is a bit unique as it hasn't really been done before. And I like doing stories like that. Either way i'm glad it's done with as I was worried I wouldn't get this done in time. Thankfully I did and I managed to post it alongside Hiccup's actual Birthday. I still have plenty of ideas in mind for future stories, it may take a while for me to write them but I hope they will be worth it and I get fans. Well Till next time. **_

_**Happy Birthday Hiccup Haddock The Third**_


End file.
